


Sniper Slut in An Elevator

by scribblemoose



Series: Sniper Slut in Other Places [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII, Gundam Wing, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-12
Updated: 2003-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... okay, it's an orgy. Can't say plainer than that. Many, many pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniper Slut in An Elevator

Irvine couldn't quite recall whose idea it was for the five of them to get into the elevator together and contemplate an orgy.

He had been having a row with Squall in the corridor of the Presidential Palace - something about a meeting he was late for - and then this cute guy with a long braid down his back had turned up. A very cute guy, as it happened. They got talking, swapping sex-in-elevator stories, and the idea had occurred to all of them at once that maybe this was an opportunity they couldn't miss. Irvine had been a bit surprised that Squall had agreed so swiftly, but then, as they'd established the night before, there was a Galbadian streak in him a mile wide, and Irvine was all for getting in touch with it.

So, the three of them came to an understanding, and Irvine was wondering what shampoo the guy - Duo, that was his name, Duo Maxwell, a Gundam pilot, of all things - used, to keep his butt-length braid so shiny and healthy looking, when who should come sauntering down the corridor but Kudoh Yohji.

It was around then that Irvine had thought this must be a dream, because although Yohji looked familiar, and they seemed to know each other - rather intimately as it happened - he had no actual memory to go with it, almost as if he was something from another life. But it felt startlingly real, and certainly very pleasant, so Irvine was more than happy to go along with it, hoping to wake up late enough to feel the fun, but before he made a sticky mess on Squall's clean sheets.

It only seemed natural for Squall to invite Yohji along to the orgy too. And of course, there was no Yohji without Aya, who duly turned up and seemed more than happy to join in.

So here they were, the five of them. Locked in a pink, Estharian elevator together, shuffling nervously from foot to foot, Yohji contemplating the no smoking sign in disgust, and none of them knowing quite how this whole orgy idea worked.

"Anybody done this kind of thing before?" Irvine ventured, completely unused to the experience of being the virgin in any kind of sexual situation, and secretly hoping that he wasn't the only one. Well, he was fairly sure Aya and Squall wouldn't have ventured into the realms of group sex, what with the duties of leadership and all. But Yohji and Duo had the look about them of men who had, like himself, not only seen the world, but fucked half of it along the way.

"No," said Squall. "Not even a little bit. Although…" he frowned, his eyes darting from Aya to Yohji and back again. "I have the strangest feeling that we…" He shrugged. "I must have dreamt it, though."

"Hm," said Aya, his eyes capturing Yohji's for an exchange of knowing looks. "But I've always wanted to do something he hasn't done first."

"Which bangs me to rights," said Yohji. "My first time with more than three, Cowboy. How 'bout you?"

"Same. Only a threesome," said Irvine. "And that was a while back."

They all looked at Duo.

Who was smirking.

"I take it this isn't new to you, then?" said Irvine.

"Not exactly," Duo admitted freely. "I work kinda close with four other guys, and we're . . . very good friends, if you know what I mean."

Envy and surprise warred in Irvine's mind for a moment, and forged an agreement to become curiosity.

"Looks like you're in charge, then," he said. He could almost feel Squall and Aya bristling at that idea, while Yohji sniggered. "Any suggestions?"

Duo's grin broadened. He really did have the most adorable dimples when he smiled. "You could come here and kiss me," he said.

Irvine felt his cock leap in his pants. It was going to happen. It was actually, really going to happen. He took the two steps it took to be close enough to reach out and pull Duo into his arms, and dipped his head to kiss him. It was a long way down: Duo wasn't much taller than Selphie, but every bit as eager.

Duo responded warmly; he tasted sweet, like fruit drops, and his tongue was agile, winding itself around Irvine's without a moment's hesitation.

"Ohh, Cowboy," he murmured. "You got a name?"

"Irvine," said Irvine. He kissed Duo again, and reached behind him to grab the first hand he came across. "And this," he turned to see whom he'd caught, and a smile lit up his face at the result, "this is Aya."

"Hn," said Aya.

Duo wound one of Aya's eartails deftly in his fingers. "Hello, Aya," he husked. "How d'you feel about a kiss from the god of Death?"

Aya pushed Duo firmly against the wall, and claimed his mouth with his own. "Fine by me," he murmured. "Death and I go back a long way."

Yohji rolled his eyes. "Always with the death," he muttered. He gave Squall a somewhat predatory grin. "Looks like it's you and me, eh Leonhart?"

"Hn," said Squall.

Yohji laughed, and pulled the Commander of Balamb Garden into his arms.

Irvine found he was happy just to watch for a while. Aya was still kissing Duo, one thigh pressing between the boy's legs, a hand pulling the t-shirt out of his jeans and snaking inside. Duo responded enthusiastically, his fingers wound in Aya's hair, eyes closed, leaning back into the wall and allowing himself to be ravaged. Yohji and Squall, meanwhile, were taking things a little slower. Yohji seemed to have transfixed Squall with his eyes; they were just looking at each other, both smiling a little, while Yohji's hands roved ever so slowly over Squall's body, lingering over the curve of his butt. Squall had draped his arms over Yohji's shoulders, crossed behind his neck, and was writhing a little under Yohji's touch, as if they were dancing.

Damn, but they looked hot.

"C'mere, Cowboy Irvine." He heard Duo's voice, and there was a pull on his am; suddenly Aya was kissing him and Duo was attacking his belt with nimble fingers.

"On the floor," said Aya, in that deep, rumbling voice that brooked no argument.

Irvine spared a moment to thank the Estharians for making large elevators with soft carpets, even if they were so horribly pink, and lowered himself to the ground. Duo and Aya knelt next to him, one either side. Duo took over the kissing while Aya set about removing Irvine's clothing in earnest. He'd got his top off and his jeans undone before they were interrupted by a loud rattling noise in the ceiling.

All five of them froze. Squall had Yohji up against the wall by the door; both were gazing up at the roof. Irvine pulled himself slowly to his feet.

The emergency hatch suddenly swung down, and a shock of dark hair appeared, along with a young, handsome face wearing an astonished expression.

"Duo?"

"Trowa! Hey!"

"You were supposed to meet me in the lobby. I was wondering where you'd got to." Their visitor let himself gracefully down through the hatch, dangling from his fingertips for a moment before dropping the fifteen feet or so from the ceiling for a perfect landing just in front of the kneeling Duo.

"Sorry," Duo said. "I got side-tracked. How d'you find me?"

"Oh, that would be thanks to me," came a voice from the direction of the still-open hatchway.

Six pairs of eyes looked up to see a pair of booted feet swing down through the hatch.

Aya and Yohji frowned, Yohji absentmindedly unhooking yet another of Squall's belts.

"Schuldig," rumbled Aya.

"At your service," said the new arrival, leaning casually against the nearest bit of wall, arms folded across his chest. He was wearing black jeans and a tightish black vest that showed off strong shoulders and made his orange-red hair stand out vividly. It clashed horribly with the pink carpeted walls, but before Irvine got much of a chance to dwell on the fact, he felt an oddly familiar buzzing in his mind.

/My, my. What have we here?/

Irvine's eyes widened a little to hear Schuldig's voice in his head. /You can junction?/

/No idea. But I can read your mind. Looks like it's pretty crowded in here already, though./

_~Sniper. He reads us. Shall I block?~_ Ether's voice was as calm as ever in Irvine's mind.

_~That's okay, Ether. I think he's mostly harmless.~_ /That's right, isn't it? You are mostly harmless?/

/Hardly. But this looks interesting, so how about I promise to behave and we leave it at that?/

Irvine couldn't help but grin. There was something very exciting about the dangerous undercurrent to Schuldig's mind. Plus the man was sex on legs.

/You haven't introduced us. . . Irvine, is it? What do you call that thing in your mind?/

/It's my Guardian,/ Irvine explained. /It's called Ether./

/Fascinating. Hello, Ether./

_~Mastermind.~_

/Hey, it knows me. And what does it do, this little friend of yours?/

/Makes me stronger. It's an empath. And some other stuff you might find out about if you fancy sticking around./

"What are you up to, Schu?" Yohji's voice, from across the elevator. Irvine blinked, suddenly realising that life had gone on while he'd been exchanging thoughts with the new arrival. Duo had evidently been introducing Trowa to the others, and it seemed they had one more for the orgy. More disturbingly, it looked as if Squall was holding Aya back, for some reason. . .

Irvine felt the warning from Ether a split second before Aya charged at Schuldig, his arm snapped back, ready to strike.

_~Sniper, it hurts.~_

Irvine shoved himself between the two men with barely a second thought. He caught the cold gleam of hatred in Aya's eyes and realised he had put himself in danger: for some reason Aya hated Schuldig so much that he didn't much mind who else he had to hit first if it meant he got to his enemy.

"Wait!" Irvine implored. He spotted Yohji on his way to back up Aya, not as ruthless, but just as determined.

Aya paused, for a fraction. Duo and Trowa were watching, ready to act, maybe. Squall was watching from the other side of the elevator, arms folded over his chest, an amused little smile on his face.

_~Ether, mind block. Now. Whatever the history between these guys is, block it.~_

_~As you wish, Sniper.~_

Irvine could sense his Guardian's relief. Anger and conflict were like physical pain to Ether, and although Irvine usually tried not to tamper with the minds of others, he really couldn't see another way of preventing a bloodbath here. There was a good deal of testosterone in the room, and Irvine had better uses in mind for it than senseless violence. It seemed they all had enough of that already.

He focussed on Ether's power, and got a glimpse of Aya's mind in the process - clear as crystal, grief and pain tempered by love and affection that went deeper than even Ether could fathom. Yohji's was softer, a jumbled mess of emotion, fierce desire and a stubborn sense of loyalty.

Schuldig's mind was something else altogether. Cruel, ruthless, scheming, and riddled with as much pain as Aya and Yohji put together. Also completely unalterable, but he didn't protest the intrusion, either; he watched Ether's attempts with a kind of amused detachment which was apparently all too familiar to him.

A sense of calm pervaded the elevator. Aya and Yohji blinked, and looked at each other, confused.

/Thank you./ Schuldig sounded genuinely grateful.

/It'll only last until Ether's out of range. I suggest you make sure you're long gone by then. I don't know what there is between the three of you, and I don't much care. Just keep it away from me./

Schuldig nodded, with an annoyingly smug shrug of his smooth, well-muscled shoulders, but his expression suddenly changed to one of surprise laced with an edge of fear; Irvine realised Aya was charging again. Too late to do anything else, Irvine ducked and looked on in astonishment as Aya pulled Schuldig roughly towards him, locking their mouths together in a passionate kiss. In a second Yohji was there too, sliding behind Schuldig to push the orange hair to one side and kiss his neck, grinding against his butt.

_~Ether? What did you do?~_

_~I blocked their hatred. As you asked.~_

Irvine suppressed an inner snicker.

_~So they really wanted this all along? They had the hots for each other underneath all that?~_

Ether purred, and Irvine felt reflected lust course through his body, bringing every nerve ending swiftly to life.

As tempting as the three of them looked, Irvine dragged his attention back to the others. The crisis over, Trowa and Squall were glowering steadily at each other, silent and brooding. Irvine decided to leave them to it and locked eyes with Duo, violet to indigo. They grinned broad, open grins at each other.

"How did you do that?" Duo nodded admiringly at the three writhing bodies as he allowed Irvine to pull him close. Aya, Yohji and Schuldig were sinking to the floor, shedding clothes at a startling rate. Yohji was muttering something about redheads, while Aya was snarling softly and smiling at the same time in a disconcerting, yet extremely sexy manner.

"It's a gift I have," murmured Irvine, winding Duo's braid around one hand.

"Really?" Duo's eyes were twinkling. "Got any other gifts I should know about?"

"That's for me to know," Irvine snatched a kiss from Duo's sweet lips, "and for you to find out." He gave Ether free rein as he kissed Duo again, hard and long. The surge of his Guardian's growing power flowed between them, bright desire, deepest pleasure.

"Wow." Duo slid his arms around Irvine's neck and jumped up, wrapping his legs around Irvine's waist. "Cool."

Irvine caught him easily, tilted his head for another kiss, tugging gently on the braid. Duo devoured Irvine's mouth hungrily, and they sank gracefully to the floor, Irvine kneading Duo's firm butt, chasing his tongue with his own and swallowing Duo's happy moans.

"Clothes off," Duo said cheerfully, yanking his own t-shirt off. They set to work on each others' jeans and underwear, boots and socks, both swift and efficient at the task. Duo was even hotter naked than clothed. His skin was sleek and smooth; he was pretty, almost girlish, his body slight and narrow waisted, but there was also something distinctly masculine about the set of his shoulders, the way he carried himself. His little pink nipples hard and tempting, his cock reached for his navel, thick and eager, no foreskin to hide the glistening head. Above all, he seemed completely at home in his own body. He must have been younger than Irvine, but this was a boy who knew himself, who had faced pain and death and come out of it stronger and wiser.

He straddled Irvine's thighs and gave him a huge wink, before leaning down to swallow him whole.

Irvine gasped, momentarily stunned by the glorious heat of Duo's throat, the gentle wash of his tongue. He cradled the back the boy's skull, leaned back contentedly and was about to let himself roll with the feeling for a while when he was distracted by a cry of "oh, fuck, Fujimiya, yeah" from the pile of bodies to his right.

Aya and Yohji were going to work on Schuldig with all the passion they'd shown for wanting to hurt him earlier. He was on his hands and knees, orange silk spread over his naked back, Yohji lying underneath him, tormenting his cock with his tongue, while Aya knelt behind him, probing his ass with one slick finger.

Irvine smiled to himself, and reached out to grasp Yohji's neglected erection, sending a wave of Ether's power through the threesome that made each of them shudder with pleasure. Squall and Trowa, meanwhile, were still standing, bare-chested, each with a hand in the other's pants, fondling and squeezing as they kissed, a confusion of dark bangs and quiet moans.

Duo was sucking harder now, claiming more and more of Irvine's attention, and the others receded for a moment, except for Yohji's cock, hard and leaking in Irvine's hand.

_~Want. Need. Take.~_

Irvine smiled to himself.

_~It's all yours, Ether. Help yourself.~_

He felt the hunger surge through his Guardian; this was like an all-you-can-eat buffet as far as Ether was concerned. Used to being denied his favourite meals due to a human morality the Guardian failed to understand, and only tolerated because he knew otherwise he wouldn't get fed at all, this was bliss for him. And what was bliss for Ether tended to be returned in kind.

There would be time to savour the subtle delicacies of the situation later, Irvine realised. Right now, he just wanted to come. He gave the braid a warning tug; Duo looked up at him and winked - which was incredibly sexy and quite enough to send Irvine to the edge. He closed his eyes and let the sensations Duo was bringing to his cock sink into his consciousness, exploring the feel of every lick, every suck, the warmth and heat of Duo's tongue nestling around his shaft. Duo was tickling him just behind the balls; Yohji's cock was thrusting into his hand; Ether buzzed in his head, and for a moment, for one blinding second Irvine felt the pleasure of every person in the room: overwhelming lust, desire and passion. Then he came, shouting out once, his whole body stiff for an instant, until he started to shoot, deep down Duo's throat. Duo pulled back far enough to be able to swallow properly, smoothing his hands soothingly over Irvine's hips.

Ether sang.

/That's a shame./ Schuldig's voice purred in his mind. /Looks like you're first out. And I was so looking forward to having you fuck my tight little ass./

Irvine laughed out loud. "Don't worry, Schuldig," he said. "I'm nowhere near done yet."

"He can come forever," Squall said quietly. He and Trowa had managed to lose their pants at last, and were slowly and tantalisingly stroking each other's cocks. "He's always hard." There was a touch of pride in Squall's voice, and Irvine loved him for it.

"You're right," said Duo, a little hoarsely, licking his lips. He nudged Irvine's damp cock with one hand, making it bounce. "Still hard as gundinium, and he just came a gallon."

Schuldig squeaked, momentarily distracted by Aya, who was singlemindedly intent on shoving his cock inside Schuldig's ass, apparently oblivious to the conversation. Schuldig squealed like a pig, and Irvine thought with a shock that Aya might have been fucking him dry. But the growing smile on Schuldig's face told him otherwise; that and the bottle of lube Aya was handing to Yohji like a baton in a relay race.

"Always knew you were a tightass, Schuldig," Aya muttered, smugly.

Schuldig grunted. "I have a challenge for you, Sniper," he said, his voice surprisingly steady, his brilliant blue eyes glinting at Irvine through the haze of lust. "Staying hard is easy, especially with that little talent of yours. But I bet you can't fuck every man in this elevator without coming again. Fifty strokes each, minimum, whether the other guy gets off or not. You lose it, you don't get to play anymore. What d'you say?"

Suddenly, all eyes were on Irvine. Squall and Trowa watched him through merging clouds of soft brown hair, their heads close together, hands wrapped around each others' dicks, and Irvine couldn't help but raise an eyebrow: Trowa was particularly well endowed, nine, maybe ten inches, straight and thick. Aya, meanwhile, had frozen, with his cock deep in Schuldig's ass, a wry smile curling one corner of his mouth as he looked questioningly at Irvine. Duo looked on wide-eyed, absently brushing Irvine's cock with the tip of his braid; Yohji was grinning broadly at him, and Schuldig himself was leering with an annoying air of smugness about him, as if he knew he'd suggested the impossible and Irvine was already beaten.

_~Ether.~_

_~Sniper. You are magnificent. You will win. We shall win.~_

Irvine suppressed a chuckle, allowing himself the merest grin.

"You're on," he said. "Who's first?"

"Oh, me, me, me!" bounced Duo, grabbing hold of Irvine's cock possessively. "Please?"

He looked adorable: warm, friendly, eyes shining happiness.

"Alright, God of Death," drawled Irvine. "Up or down?"

"Can I ride you?" Duo shimmied up Irvine's body and grabbed for the lube.

"Fine by me." Irvine reached out and stroked Duo's chest, skirting over one hard little nipple, then pulled him down for a long, searching kiss. He could get to like Duo a lot, he realised. It was somehow important that the other man knew he wasn't just getting fucked for a bet, however enthusiastically he'd risen to the challenge. He was fun, and generous, and, oh Hyne, he was slicking Irvine's cock with lube, and then he was sinking himself down on it, inch by inch, a blissful smile on his face.

Ether purred happily. Irvine purred happily. Duo growled deep in his throat, wiggled his hips, and squeezed Irvine's cock with his ass.

Suddenly Irvine had to concentrate hard on his breathing, the challenge seeming stiffer every second.

/What's wrong, Sniper? Worried you'll fall at the first fence?/

Irvine took no notice of Schuldig's taunting, concentrating instead on the encouraging look in Yohji's eyes, pulling Duo down for a kiss.

_*Five, six, seven. . .*_

When he opened his eyes he saw that Yohji had given up on Schu for now, leaving him to Aya's silent thrusts while he knelt behind Duo, running skilled fingers over the flexing muscles of his back, clutching his hips and moving him steadily up and down on Irvine's cock. It helped: Irvine could resist the urge to thrust and that took the edge off some. Although the sight of Yohji's long, lanky body spooning behind Duo's shorter, slighter one was inspiring in it's own right, especially when Yohji pulled Duo upright, cupping his cock in one hand, mouth clamped on Duo's neck, raising a bruise, his erection sliding up and down the base of Duo's spine, and oh gods, Yohji's balls were tickling his. . .

_~Sniper. Be still.~_ Ether calmed his rising lust just in time.

_*Forty eight, oh gods, forty nine, oh fuck, fifty. Oh. Gods. Fuck.*_

Irvine clamped his hands over Yohji's on Duo's hips, stopping them both. He didn't want to stop. He wanted to close his eyes and let it all happen, until the three of them gushed helplessly all over each other and. . .

_~Sniper.~_

Irvine forced himself to breathe.

He offered Duo an apologetic smile. Duo just winked and let himself be pulled back into Yohji's waiting arms, while Irvine lay there for a few moments and closed his mind to the inspiring sights and sounds around him. He kept expecting another of Schuldig's taunts, but none came, and when he recovered enough to open his eyes he realised why.

Aya had slowed to a tantalising pace, almost pulling out of Schuldig's body at the end of each thrust, watching with a smile as Squall and Trowa stroked Schu's shaft with gentle fingertips, trailing over the head, teasing his balls. Every muscle in Schuldig's body was tight, ready to snap; his eyes were screwed up tight, lips slightly parted, allowing a series of low moans to escape. Squall and Trowa shared a look, a pair of silent smiles, and ducked their heads to worsen Schuldig's torture by licking his shaft, one each side, nibbling and tonguing up and down. They kissed each other, sharing the glistening head of Schu's cock between them, and Schuldig cried out, somewhere between agony and bliss.

Aya pulled out of him then, and abandoned him to Squall and Trowa, who happily rolled their victim over onto his back, gaining better access to his quivering body.

Irvine grinned broadly as Aya crawled over to him on his hands and knees, licking his lips, long bangs tumbling across his beautiful face, elegant cock swinging heavy between his thighs. He negotiated his way gracefully around the writhing Yohji and Duo, stalking Irvine like a great cat. He straddled his prey in one smooth movement, and trailed his eartails up Irvine's chest, pausing to swipe his tongue over each nipple before brushing his lips up Irvine's neck, licking the clean line of his jaw, slipping his tongue between Irvine's lips. Irvine threaded his fingers through crimson silk and rolled Aya onto his back. His lips moved slowly over Aya's as he prepared him, all this so different from Duo, nothing but languid sensuality, everything slow and smooth. When Irvine was all the way in he looked deep in Aya's eyes, watching the pupils flare, violet gaze heavy and intense. He was tight, and once Irvine was safely inside he squeezed even tighter, with a look of pure mischief on his face. Ether surged with power, flowing from Irvine to Aya and beyond to touch the others with a whisper of pleasure.

"What was that?" Aya asked, eyes wide, a delicious shiver shooting down his back.

"I'll explain later," promised Irvine, brushing back the bangs from Aya's face. "Just enjoy it."

Aya smiled, wrapping his legs around Irvine's waist, trusting him, and started to rock his hips.

"Who's side are you on?" Irvine murmured, trying to savour every moment, while at the same time willing the strokes away to keep control.

"Yours, of course." Aya had somehow pulled the band off Irvine's ponytail; an auburn river cascaded down his shoulders, and Aya smoothed his fingers through it. "If I was on Schuldig's side you'd already have lost."

Irvine didn't doubt it.

_~Magnificent,~_ Ether purred, and for once Irvine wasn't sure who he meant. That thought left him just a little jealous.

Irvine found himself counting to fifty strokes in the blink of an eye; on the fiftieth Aya tightened his legs around Irvine's body and held him deep inside, bestowing one last sensual kiss on his mouth with lips as soft as roses.

"Oh gods," breathed Irvine. "Oh gods."

Aya just smiled.

Irvine waited as long as he dared, but he could feel Schuldig watching him, and was suddenly aware that he wasn't even halfway to his goal yet. And his balls already ached unbearably.

He pulled reluctantly out of the heat of Aya's body, and slumped back on his heels. Aya rolled and crawled over to Duo, who was on his knees, sucking lazily on Yohji's cock, his own already hard again. He gave a little squeak as Aya pulled on his braid, signalling for him to raise his hips for fucking. Duo complied happily, letting Yohji's erection fall from his mouth for a moment and wiggling enthusiastically back onto Aya's.

Irvine couldn't, daren't watch any more. He looked imploringly at the abandoned Yohji, and sank gratefully into his outstretched arms.

"Help," he mumbled. "I'm not sure I can do this."

He could hear Schuldig laughing in his mind: Irvine and Yohji turned to see the cause of Irvine's anguish lying on his back, long orange hair spread garishly over the pink carpet. He was sucking gently on the end of Trowa's impressive erection, both hands gripping the shaft, as Squall slowly impaled himself on Schuldig's cock, giving a little sigh as he sank down. He slid his arms around Trowa's waist, and Trowa turned with boneless agility to give Squall a tender kiss. Irvine noticed the vial in Squall's hand, and grinned. He and Yohji watched as Squall pulled Trowa back, his dick springing out of Schuldig's grasp to be caught in Squall's. Schuldig was too busy stuffing Squall full of his dick to care much, eyes tight shut, gripping Squall's folded knees with white-knuckled hands.

Trowa turned nimbly to face Squall, straddling Schu's chest still, watching as Squall uncorked the vial, and cried out loudly as Squall dribbled a stream of multicoloured liquid over the length of his cock, trembled as Squall spread it around the head with his fingertips.

"What is that stuff?" Yohji knelt behind Irvine, massaging his shoulders, kissing his neck.

"Elixir," grinned Irvine. "Hang on, I've got an idea." Pulling reluctantly from Yohji's grasp, he reached for his jeans, and retrieved an identical vial from the pocket. He shuffled over to the trio, pausing to give Squall a quick kiss on the lips, and grabbed Schuldig's hand.

Schu's eyes fluttered open; he smirked.

/Ready to give up, Sniper?/

/Oh no, babe./ He nodded towards Trowa, who was biting his lower lip, thrusting his huge cock into Squall's elixir-coated fist. /I'd like you to get this one ready for me./

Schuldig raised an eyebrow as Irvine pulled the stopper out of the vial with his teeth.

/Get him good and greased, Schu./ Irvine poured a generous pool of the liquid into Schu's palm.

Schuldig hissed his breath in sharply. /Fuck, that tickles. . . tingles. . . shit, that feels good!/

/And that's just on your hand. Imagine what it's going to feel like up his ass./

Schuldig gave Irvine a slow grin. /Have you ever thought of turning evil? I can see a future for you on the dark side, you know./

Irvine shook his head. /No thanks. I'm just in it for the love, man./

Schuldig snorted, and turned his attention back to Trowa, pushing firmly at the base of his spine, encouraging him to lean forwards. Trowa did so, not only exposing his cute butt for Schuldig's explorations, but folding himself neatly over to swallow Squall's cock.

_*Fuck, but that guy's limber,_* thought Irvine, a few scenarios for taking full advantage of this fact playing through his head.

Yohji pulled Irvine back into his arms, sliding his arms slowly around Irvine's waist, stroking his skin, careful to avoid the more sensitive regions. "That looks like fun," he murmured, nodding at Trowa, who was quivering all over, his long bangs spread over Squall's thigh and Schuldig's stomach, licking and sucking at Squall's cock as Schuldig finger-fucked him.

"Sure does." Irvine rested back happily against Yohji's chest, wishing for a moment that he dared have the other man fuck him with the eager erection that was pressing against his spine, but knowing it was too dangerous to risk. Maybe later, when he'd won the bet, he thought, turning in Yohji's embrace to kiss him.

The exquisite sensation of Yohji's patient lips on his was interrupted by a yell of "oh fuck, baby, yeah," from Duo just behind them. Yohji and Irvine turned to watch as Duo panted under the slow torture of Aya's fucking. His eyes locked on Irvine's as his body started to shudder, steadily pumping into Aya's fist, and Irvine felt the rush of reflected pleasure from Ether as Duo peaked with a throat-ripping groan, coating Aya's waiting palm with stream after stream of come.

Aya offered his hand to Duo and smiled as Duo lapped the sticky mess from it, treating Irvine to another of those impish winks as he did so.

"You ready for me?" Irvine whispered in Yohji's ear.

"Of course," said Yohji.

Irvine passed him the lube, and picked up the elixir again, rolling it thoughtfully in his palm. He didn't dare use it in place of the lube; it would feel far too good, and his stamina wouldn't stand a chance. No, far better to just. . .

"Ready," said Yohji. He eyed the vial curiously. "What does that stuff do exactly?"

Irvine grinned, popping the cork and dropping a little elixir on his finger. "Here," he touched it to the tip of Yohji's tongue. "Tastes good, huh?"

"Well, fuck me sideways," Yohji licked his lips and grinned.

"Works for me," said Irvine. And it did.

It was a good plan, in fact. It felt good curved around Yohji's back, nipping the back of his neck with his teeth, but he couldn't get too deep, and that helped a lot. He pulled Yohji's uppermost leg up and back a little, and dribbled elixir over his shaft, delighting in the way Yohji arched back into him.

"Oh baby," he husked. "Oh, that's good. . ."

Irvine bathed his hand in the stuff, and wrapped it firmly around Yohji's cock.

"Oh fuck, oh shit, oh fuck," Yohji raved, as the elixir popped and fizzed like sherbet on his skin; Irvine found Yohji's abandon so captivating he could forget his own pleasure for a while, although he almost forgot to count as well. He buried his face in Yohji's dark blonde hair, nuzzling at his ear, his neck, listening to his cries, his voice smooth and sweet as syrup. An incredibly sexy voice, almost as deep as Aya's, but with a low, rumbling purr to it that made Irvine's spine tingle.

He reached fifty and couldn't stop; it was only the elixir that saved him, by bringing Yohji to a sudden orgasm that quaked both their bodies. He couldn't move then, with Yohji shaking in his arms and coming all over his hand and his own chest and belly, Ether filling his mind with a whole different kind of bliss, warm and familiar and rich.

Everyone was different, Irvine realised, slipping out of Yohji's body as he cuddled him through the aftershock. Each man brought a different kind of pleasure to him and his Guardian, each one differently perfect and delicious. This was a six course banquet for Ether, and Irvine had never felt his Guardian so powerful. Or, come to that, felt so powerful himself.

"Oh God," wheezed Yohji. "You have to get me some of that stuff."

"Here, drink some. I've got plenty." Irvine coaxed Yohji's lips around the bottle, and tipped a dose into his mouth. A brief blue glow flared around Yohji's body, and his eyes widened.

_~Healed.~_ Ether approved, Irvine could tell. Something had evidently been wrong with Yohji, probably related to the lingering trace of cigarette smoke Irvine could smell in his hair. Whatever it was, he would feel better, probably better than he had in years.

Yohji turned and gave Irvine a long, grateful kiss, which under normal circumstances Irvine would have lingered over. But he was only half way through, and his next challenge was waiting for him.

"Thank you," he whispered, and left Yohji with a warm hug.

He fixed his eyes on Trowa's, or one of them, at least; Irvine's next conquest wore his bangs so long they covered nearly half his face, including all of one eye. It looked sexy enough, but Irvine couldn't help wondering if it didn't drive the guy crazy, never mind what it would do to his depth perception. On the other hand, Irvine was itching to brush back the dark fringe and get a proper look at the quietly determined-looking face underneath, so maybe it had something going for it.

Trowa disentangled himself from Squall and Schuldig and hoped nimbly over to Irvine. "Hi," he said, with the slightest of smiles.

"Hi," said Irvine. "Is the elixir alright for you?"

Trowa gave the widest grin that Irvine had yet seen on his open face. "Oh yeah," he said, gruffly. "Very."

Irvine slowly reached out and touched the long bangs, weaving his fingers through to brush them back. Trowa's deep emerald eyes gazed at him, half-hooded, intense, beautiful. He returned the gesture, swiping Irvine's hair back over his shoulder, curling his fingers around Irvine's ear, stroking softly. Irvine had thought of a few ways of making use of Trowa's flexibility, but all of a sudden all he wanted was to take him slow and deep, looking into those soft green eyes. Which, he acknowledged sadly, probably meant he shouldn't do it that way. Not if he wanted to meet Schuldig's challenge.

"I thought maybe. . ." he started, and Trowa listened attentively, his head tilted slightly to one side. It didn't seem right, all of a sudden, to waste an opportunity for the sake of a stupid bet. "Why don't you lie down?" he finished, with a smile.

Trowa obediently lay on the carpet, feet flat on the floor, knees raised, and Irvine knelt between them. He leaned over Trowa's slender body, and dipped his head to kiss him. Trowa's kisses were soft, careful, hardly any tongue but plenty of feeling. He tasted strangely familiar. "Is this okay?" Irvine whispered. "If you don't want. . ."

"I want you," said Trowa, eyes glittering. "If you want me."

"Oh yes," Irvine purred. "I want you, alright. You ready?"

Trowa nodded; his lips were slightly swollen, and Irvine suddenly realised what he'd tasted that had seemed so familiar: it was Squall, of course, Trowa had been deepthroating him just a few minutes before. . . the thought turned Irvine on something fierce, and before he knew it he was sliding into Trowa's body, gritting his teeth against the fizz of elixir that Schuldig had carefully coated his insides with. "Gods. . ." he murmured, wrestling for control.

"Just hold there and breathe," Trowa suggested. He wrapped his legs easily around Irvine's back, level with his ribs, ankles crossed behind his back. "It'll be okay."

Irvine smiled gratefully at him, and let the answering twinkle in Trowa's eyes lift his heart.

He always seemed to fall for the strong, silent types.

He took a deep breath, and started to move. Trowa felt tight and smooth and the elixir was glorious; once he'd got himself under control he could feel the cool potion healing his anxious skin; Ether filled both of them with bliss, and the strokes went one after the other in a blur of pleasure. Irvine wrapped his hand around Trowa's cock and tugged on it lazily, marvelling at the size and heft of the thing, wondering what it would feel like inside him, and whether he'd ever get the chance to find out.

"Oh," Trowa sighed urgently, nibbling his lower lip with perfect white teeth. "Oh, oh, oh. . ."

Irvine heard a gasp somewhere that might have been Duo getting fucked again, but he couldn't be sure and was too wrapped up in Trowa's pleasure to care. It was a sweet, understated thing, his orgasm, a graceful arch of his back, a squeeze of his ass around Irvine's cock, and a stream of white so powerful it shot over his head to splash the wall behind him. He finished on Irvine's fiftieth stroke, and Irvine kissed him gently, once again pushing the bangs out of those gorgeous green eyes. "Thank you," he whispered. "You're beautiful."

"Hn," said Trowa. But he seemed pleased.

Ether was already reaching out to Squall, who was waiting for him. It appeared that it was Schuldig who had turned his attentions to Duo, sucking enthusiastically on his dick, while Duo teased Aya with his braid, and wiggled his pretty behind at a rapidly recovering Yohji.

But Irvine suddenly wasn't interested. As Trowa crawled over to investigate Yohji's replenished erection, elixir bottle in hand, Squall fell into Irvine's arms. His kiss was comfortingly familiar, and Irvine held him tight, nuzzled into his hair, and it felt like home.

"I love you," he whispered, for Squall alone, even taking a moment to block his mind from Schuldig's to be certain. "I love you more than anything."

"Me too," answered Squall, a little gruffly. But his hands were clutching Irvine's hair, and his eyes were clear and blue, and told Irvine the truth.

Irvine was kneeling on his heels, his cock harder than ever, rubbing deliciously against Squall's as he pressed up against his lover. Irvine pushed gently on Squall's chest, and Squall lay back, understanding without words. Irvine pulled Squall's hips into position and slid inside his body in one smooth stroke, then twined their fingers together as Squall pulled himself up again to sit in Irvine's lap, his own erection pressed tight between their bodies, and they started to move. Squall did most of the work, leaving Irvine to stroke his back, admire the shift of lean muscle under Squall's pale skin, tease his stiff little nipples and raise a bruise on his neck with his mouth. Irvine let Ether flow between them, joining them, filling them, tying them together.

He was on the seventy-eighth stroke when Squall told him he was coming, and suddenly, without warning, Irvine knew he had lost the bet.

It was too much, was all: Squall so damn beautiful and warm and silky in his arms, his mouth so soft, his cock so hard and spurting between them. Irvine's balls snapped up, responding to a rhythm as strong as a heartbeat, and he could feel the come about to surge up his cock and. . .

And nothing.

He gasped, panting, rested his forehead on Squall's shoulder as Squall stroked his hair with a slightly trembling hand and soothed him.

_~Ether?~_ His mind fumbled for reason. His balls throbbed.

_~Sniper. You are calm. We will win.~_

_~I thought I. . .~_

_~I helped. It is not cheating. You didn't take your pleasure. Your seed is safe. ~_

Guardians weren't supposed to have a sense of humour, but Irvine could swear there was a chuckle in Ether's voice.

"Are you okay, love?" Squall was still stroking his hair back; the link was still strong between them, and Irvine let himself be calmed.

"I'm fine. Just give me a minute. . . that was a close call, babe. I wanted you so damn much, I couldn't stop. . ."

"I know." Irvine felt Squall's lips curve to a smile against his neck. "Sorry. I just couldn't help it. You felt so good. But I want you to win."

Irvine hugged him closer.

One to go.

Schuldig.

His final quarry was spread out before him, in the midst of a chain of bodies. Squall released him with a final kiss, and went to join the fray, wrapping his hand around Trowa's enormous cock. Trowa was sucking Yohji, who was in turn sucking Duo; Duo had his braid wrapped around Aya's cock and was tickling the end with the brushy tip; Aya was sucking Schuldig for all he was worth, and Schuldig was screaming like a woman.

Irvine grinned. This would be fun.

Squall tapped Aya on the shoulder as if it were tag wrestling, and Aya reluctantly gave up his prize, turning to Squall instead with a wicked smile on his face. Irvine grabbed the elixir and straddled Schuldig's belly, pinning his arms above his head with one hand.

Schuldig grinned at him.

/Congratulations, Sniper. You've done better than I expected. Of course, you had a little help./

_~That was within the rules, Mastermind.~_ Ether's voice still had that amused edge to it.

/Fair enough,/ Schuldig shrugged. "And now I'm going to drag the come out of you."

"You think?" Irvine gestured to Yohji, who took over his grip on Schuldig's wrists, leaving Irvine free to take Schuldig's ankles and pull them up to his shoulders. "You'll come before me. I promise."

Schuldig laughed out loud.

Irvine thrust two elixir-slicked fingers inside him, and he stopped laughing, and started to moan. Irvine watched as Schuldig wrestled for control, as the magic fluid tickled his prostate. Then Irvine withdrew his fingers and pushed his cock into him instead, faster and harder than he normally would, his balls slapping loudly against Schuldig's butt.

"One. Two. . ."

Duo was counting, and one by one the others joined in, marking Irvine's slow climb to victory. He had to give Schuldig credit, he was trying every trick in the book, squeezing with his ass, reaching down to tickle Irvine's balls, pulling his head down for long, passionate kisses, everything skilled and perfect. But it didn't matter. Irvine knew that if he could resist Squall - albeit with Ether's help - he could resist anyone.

"Thirteen, fourteen. . ."

Schuldig started to talk dirty, telling Irvine how much he was loving the feel of his cock inside him, how good he tasted. Irvine just deepened his strokes, angling for Schuldig's tortured prostate every time.

"Twenty five, twenty six. . ."

Schuldig tried to get into his head, to send him images of Aya, of Duo, Yohji, Trowa, Squall.

Ether blocked them all.

"Thirty seven, thirty eight. . ."

Schuldig twisted his fingers in Irvine's hair, and looked into his eyes.

"Forty nine. . ."

Irvine froze.

The pain behind those blue eyes touched Irvine in a way that Schuldig's arrogance never could. In that instant, linked by Ether and Schuldig's talent as they were, he got an insight into the other man's mind he would never forget.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, brushing back Schuldig's sweat-damp hair from his eyes, kissing one flushed cheek. "Oh, babe, that's so sad."

"Irvine?" Duo's voice, quavering, uncertain. They'd all stopped, freeze frame. Of course, Irvine realised, they were all linked now. It wasn't just him and Schuldig. They could all feel it, through the echoes of Ether's power.

"So much pain," Irvine murmured. "Oh babe, what did they do to you?"

Schuldig swallowed hard, his eyes glistening with tears.

"It's not. . . I don't. . . I don't remember. I can't. . . it doesn't matter."

Irvine shifted slightly inside him, frowning slightly.

"It could be a trick," warned Aya, cynically. But Irvine ignored him.

"Let me make it better."

"You can. . . take it away?"

"For a little while," said Irvine. "You know I've won," he added, pulling back for the fiftieth thrust.

Schuldig nodded. "Fair and square," he said, with a sardonic twist to his voice.

"Then lie back and let me love you," said Irvine. "Everyone deserves to be loved at least once."

He sank inside Schuldig for victory, and kissed him long and hard, feeling for the first time a genuine response from the other man, not planned, or calculated, or even particularly skilled, but a surrender, a giving up of himself to Irvine and all he stood for. He arched his back and groaned, tears spilling from his eyes as Irvine took him, stroking his cock lovingly, filling him, Ether washing through his mind like a summer breeze.

One by one, the others seemed to join in, fingers and tongues everywhere, until it was a blur exactly who was doing what to whom; they rode the tide together, an orgy of touching and kissing and licking and fucking. Finally, finally, Irvine knew it was over, at last, and he thrust inside Schu for the last time, taking the man's mouth for a deep kiss, and came, so hard it hurt, his balls tender and so full it seemed to take forever to empty them. Ether screamed triumph and suddenly everyone was coming at once, dragged over the edge by Irvine's guardian in one pulsing, shuddering orgasm.

Irvine was aware, as he struggled to pull air into his heaving lungs, of Schuldig's lips on his ear, and words that might have been whispered there, or put in his mind; he couldn't be sure which.

"Thank you, Sniper."

Somehow, Irvine had the feeling those words didn't come from Schuldig very often. Not in that genuine, heartfelt tone.

Irvine slid his arms around Schuldig, buried his face in soft, orange hair, and held him tight while he cried.

Gradually, Ether flowed back from their minds, the links faded, and with a series of groans and the odd nervous laugh the others started to move about, cleaning up as best they could, searching for long abandoned clothing. Irvine waited until Schuldig's tears had stopped before he let him go, giving him the dignity of as private a recovery as possible.

He pulled on his own clothes, watching the others curiously.

_~Thank you, Sniper.~_

_~You're welcome, Ether. Of course, this is all your fault, isn't it?~_

_~Sniper?~_

And damn if his Guardian didn't sound as innocent as a schoolgirl.

_~This was a set up, right? You brought us here. Come on, Ether, you're not telling me we all spontaneously wanted to leap in an Estharian elevator and start humping each other like frenzied rabbits. ~_

There was a long pause.

_~Perhaps,~_ said Ether eventually, enigmatically. _~You were magnificent,~ he added. ~Shinigami. Abyssinian. Balinese. Clown. Leonhart. Mastermind. Sniper. You are magnificent.~_

Irvine let it go at that. Ether was right, after all. It had been magnificent.

He looked around curiously at the others, watching their lives slip back to near as normal as they ever got. Which probably wasn't very.

Duo seemed completely unfazed, retying his braid with nimble fingers, chattering on to Aya about death, and surprisingly Aya was listening with what looked suspiciously like interest. Yohji was looking at his cigarette packet in confusion, as if unsure what to do with it. Trowa leaned against the wall, hands folded over his chest, watching Duo with a fond expression that Irvine recognised. Comrades. Friends. Maybe even lovers. No - he spotted the wink Duo cast negligently at over his shoulder towards his fellow pilot - definitely lovers. And Squall. . . Squall sat on the floor, arms draped over his knees, looking at Irvine with pride, and love, and the afterglow of lust. Beautiful. Simply, plainly, beautiful.

Schuldig looked up at the hatchway, and shot a grin at Irvine.

/I hope you don't mind,/ he said. /I don't use doors much./

Irvine laughed. /Whatever works for you,/ he thought. /Just remember what I said. The mind block'll wear off once you've left the building./

Schuldig nodded. /Thanks. It's been fun./

A single leap, and he was gone.

Irvine sighed, and crossed to the door.

"I don't know about anyone else," he said, "but I'm starving. Anyone want to go eat?"

"Yeah," said Duo. "Shower first, though."

"Sounds like a good idea," agreed Yohji; Aya and Trowa nodded silent assent. Squall looked at Irvine with an extremely wicked expression on his face. The boy was definitely becoming more Galbadian by the minute.

"The Estharians have very, very big showers," he said, with a grin.

Irvine felt a grin spreading across his face.

_~Come on, Ether,~_ he murmured. _~Time for desert.~_


End file.
